disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
627
Experiment 627 (also known as Evile) is the minor antagonist from Disney's 2003-06 television series Lilo and Stitch: The Series. He is voiced by the same voice actor(s) as Stitch. Personality When Stitch's ego grew too large after a streak of captured and reformed experiments, Jumba created an experiment designed to be more powerful than Stitch that was completely evil. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In the episode "627," Stitch grew a large ego and began bragging about how great and special he was. This began to annoy Jumba, resulting him into creating 627 (nicknamed Evile). 627 broke away from Jumba's ship and wandered off into the night. He meets 625 who takes him to Gantu and becomes a minion to his schemes. For the next several days, 627 had successfully captured many other experiments, leaving Stitch to believe he's not special. Stitch and Lilo learn that laughter is the only weakness to 627 and uses this in their next battle, defeating him and placing him back into his pod state. Stitch! 627 made his first appearance in "Stitch Does it Dangerously! Love's Strongest Rival." Here, 627 disguises himself as a prince to woo Angel and lure her into his castle. This also lures Stitch having him captured. It is revealed that 627 is working for Dr. Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel leaves Stitch and his friends to die in the castle, but they are all rescued by 627 who was betrayed by Hamsterviel shortly before his exit. Appearance 627's face and appearance is almost the same as Stitch, except nastier. 627 has cone-shaped head with red and yellow fur, standing twice as tall as Stitch, and tall pointy ears with ear notches at top of each ear. Stitch has the limited ability to retract his two sets of arms, claws, antannae and the three spines from the back of his body. However, 627 can retract "four" sets of arms, claws, antannae, 3 spikes and an extra head, making one ugly and badder "cousin." Abilities While explaining his "greatest creation" to Agent Pleakley early on in Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Dr. Jumba Jookiba gives the following rundowns of 627's powers: "Has all strenghts of 626, none of weakness, doesn't sink in water, available for tastful earthern colors, and absolutely positively cannot be change into good." Experiemnt 627 can only say "evil" most of the time, but in Stitch!, Dr. Hamsterviel enhanced his vocabulary. In the series, Jumba claims that 627 has all powers of 20 different experiments, including: ice beam, flamethrower, electrical power surge, telekinesis, plasma bolts and webs, laser beams, super sonic roars, can extend and retract "bone" spikes from his head (can also shoot out), extentions and rotating claws acting like saws, and so on. Not all 627's power were seen in the series, but he has demonstrated his capabilities. He can also extend his teeth with his super elastic gums. 627 is the mastery of escape artist, such as Experiment 199 (Nosey), from Jumba and Pleakley's ship to Dr. Hamsterviel's castle. Weakness 627 can't stop laughing. Lilo and Stitch took advantage of this, so as to force him back into his pod. Gallery 627.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h30m46s24.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h31m20s104.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h31m29s204.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h31m49s150.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-20h39m05s158.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h28m59s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h32m20s147.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m49s63.png Trivia *In a Disney special called "Stitch Meets High School Musical," 627 is among one of the members on Jumba's basketball team and seems to have turned good. However, this is slightly ironic, since Jumba said that 627 can never turn good. It is possible he was reprogrammed. *627's manner of defeat is similar to the Toon Patrol, though while the Toon Patrol dies from laughter, 627 just passed out long enough to be dehydrated. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creatures